It is extremely important that copper pipes and copper fittings be free from any foreign matter, dirt, etc. prior to fitting two pipes together in a secure and waterproof joint. This is normally accomplished by abrading or polishing the inside of the pipe or pipe fitting and then performing the same abrasion or polishing of the outside of the pipe or pipe fitting in two separate operations. Finally, it is necessary to remove the burrs left from the cutting of the copper pipe in yet another operation. Many attempts have been made at accomplishing these functions in various configurations of tools. However, none have been able to accomplish all these operations in one simple step until now.
The patents described below (which appear in chronological order) illustrate various attempts at cleaning pipes, however, only one comes even close to combining these operations. That is U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,534 by Miller and issued on May 3, 1994.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,892 discloses a multiple of brushes called abrasion members for cleaning a multiple of male and female electrical conductors such as used in a car to trailer electrical connection. Male and female cleaning brushes being at opposite ends of the main tool body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,444 discloses a permanently mounted (not portable) device for cleaning pipe and tubing whereby the pipes or tubing are of substantially equal length and can be cleaned at both ends simultaneously, both inside and outside, and the distance between the opposite ends can vary between 18″ and 24″ from end of pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,549 discloses only a hard bristle brush for abrading the Inside and the outside of a pipe at the same time from the same end of a tool. The brush for cleaning the inside extends forward of the other brush and the bristles are of hard drawn carbon steel wires. The inner brush being attached to the shell by various means such as brazing or adhesive bonding, etc. while the outer shell can be of various materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,525 discloses a fixture to be mounted on an electric drill. Said fixture incorporates a mechanism that holds the pipe captive while the cleaning and reaming operation take place. This mechanism only allows cleaning of the outside of the pipe with an abrasive continuous pad and a mounted reamer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,537 discloses a combination cleaner and reamer for cleaning tubes and fittings which includes a base plate housing for accommodating multiple brushes for both internal and external cleaning and is designed to be mounted on and powered by an electric drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,802 discloses a stationary device, not portable, for cleaning pipes with brushes and high-powered cleaning fluid from jets. This patent is aimed toward cleaning pipes at petroleum related sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,534 discloses a handheld tool with bristle brushes at either end and including a reamer at the end with the brush for cleaning the outside of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,748 discloses brushes, which are to be used in conjunction with an electric drill. This disclosure only allows for the use of one brush at a time, either for cleaning the interior or cleaning the exterior of a pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,173 discloses a bench mounted device with two separate motors. One for cleaning the interior and the other for the exterior of a pipe. Automatic turn on when the pipe is inserted over the brush assembly or inside the brush assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,370 discloses a fixed device, rather than portable for cleaning the outside of a pipe with abrasive pads rather than bristle brushes and includes a reamer at the end of the pipe. Also includes a method for performing these tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,645 discloses only the twisted steel brush assembly to be used with a power drill. The brush for cleaning the inside is retractable within the assembly and the brush for cleaning the outside can then be used. Thereby allowing only one operation at a time.